


beds are great, boyfriends are better

by AboveBelowGoodbyeHello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboveBelowGoodbyeHello/pseuds/AboveBelowGoodbyeHello
Summary: Cuddles and snuggles and one of them probably cries.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arghnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/gifts).



> This is for @marseeargh on tumblr for asanoya secret santa 2k16. I hope you enjoy! Happy holidays ^_^

“Asa- _hiiii_.”

He grunted as the small projectile that was his boyfriend launched himself right onto him. Noya’s eyes gleamed at him as his legs straddled his waist.

The faint light from the window caught Noya’s unstyled hair, ruffled in such a strange way that it was endearingly cute. His fringe was recently dyed light blue to match the season. It looked nice, but he missed the lightning strikes in his hair. Noya’s pretty grin, the absolute warmth in his chest...

Was not worth being woken up this early.

He blearily stared back before sighing and pulling the blanket back over his head. “I’m going back to sleep.”

Noya wrestled it out of his grip, chipper as always. “So I got up to make breakfast, but -- get this -- our heater’s _broken_.”

He tugged on the blanket but Noya didn’t let go.

“And in _winter_. Can you believe it?”

“Mhm.” He gave one last tug before giving up. Noya let out a little noise of victory.

“I went up to talk to the landlady about it, but I forgot she went to Osaka to visit her family.”

“Saitama, not Osaka,” he corrected. He paused. Propping himself up on his elbows, he let his gaze wander over Nishinoya. He quirked a brow at him. “You went to go see her in just your boxers?”

“ _Hey_ , I’m wearing a sweater.”

He was. It was purple, with a dancing bear on it. A gift from Suga, he was sure. Why? -- he had no clue, he didn’t understand Noya’s fashion sense in the least. That was besides the point, he supposed. The sweater didn’t really cover anything below his hips.

Noya winked at him once he dragged his eyes away from his legs. He pretended not to notice, turning his head to read the time off their alarm clock.

9:30. Great.

He rubbed at his eyes. More awake, he could feel the cold seeping in from the door, from the window. If he squinted, he was sure he’d see his breath in the air. He instantly regretted not wearing a shirt to bed.

He took in the goosebumps on Noya’s legs, the slight shivering of his shoulders, and frowned. “Get in here,” he said, “you must be freezing.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m super warm!” Despite his words, Noya was already moving under the covers. Asahi nearly hissed at the feeling of cold toes pressed against his shins.

He shifted until he could press his cheek against Noya’s chest and hear the calming _thud thud thud_ of his heart.

“I was actually going to make food. You in the mood for pancakes? I’m in the mood for pancakes.” Noya fiddled with the blanket until it was neatly put over Asahi’s shoulders. He glanced up at Noya to make sure he was warm enough, getting a thumbs up in response.

“You should probably go do that then,” Asahi said, sure his smile could be heard in his voice. He wrapped his arms around Noya loosely, sighing quietly as deft fingers ran through his hair.

“You’re making that a bit hard for me to do.”

Asahi let Noya tilt his chin up and met him for a kiss.

Soon, the cold could barely be felt. It was warm and cozy and Asahi didn’t want to move from their bed ever again.

“I want hot chocolate,” Noya said a while later. He flicked the back of Asahi’s neck. “Let go.”

“Noooo.” Asahi clung to him harder, feelings the vibrations in Noya’s chest as he laughed in response.

“I’ll make coffee,” Noya added, as if a hot beverage was the equivalent of a warm body pressed to his. As _if_.

“How about you stay in bed with me and keep me warm?”

Noya sighed loudly, the effect ruined by the smile on his lips. Asahi reached up to kiss him again.

“Hey” -- “you” -- “Asa” -- “you can’t just” -- “mm” -- “kiss me” -- “to make me stay.”

He continued to pepper Noya’s face in kisses, even as he turned away.

“I’ll grab you a sweater?” Noya suggested and Asahi finally stopped. He regretted not wearing a shirt to bed, but --

“You’re better than any sweater,” he said and Noya laughed.

“Thanks,” he said. “I’m still going to get up.”

“Noya.”

“Nope.”

“ _Yuu_.”

“Nuh uh.”

“I’ll lie down on you so you can’t get up.”

He was quiet for a while and Asahi was almost sure he’d won. Then, amused, “Kinky.”

“Oh my God, Yuu.”

“You set it up for me,” Noya lightly touched Asahi’s cheek, which he always did when Asahi was blushing fiercely. “You’re absurdly cute for someone over six feet tall.”

Asahi twisted his head to kiss at his palm. At the stunned silence that followed, he flushed, dragging his gaze back to Noya’s. His cheeks were pink and his mouth was slightly open in surprise.

Asahi groaned in embarrassment, moving down and pressing his face to Noya’s stomach.

“Why are you hiding?” Noya’s amusement was loud and clear.

“I can’t believe I did that,” Asahi mumbled back.

“We’ve been together for three years, babe. Don’t be embarrassed.”

He made to respond, but stopped. He furrowed his brow. “Two years.”

“Hm?”

“We’ve been together two years, not three.”

“Well...”

Asahi came out of hiding at that tone. Noya eyes glistened down at him, smile wobbly with affection. Suddenly, he realized.

“What day is it?” he asked, pushing himself up to straddle Noya’s waist.

“December twenty-fourth.” Noya took his hand in his, squeezing it lightly. “Happy anniversary, Asahi.”

Feeling his chest about to explode from affection and love, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Noya’s, once, twice, five times. Forearms placed on either side of Noya’s head, he lay his forehead on his, eyes getting a bit watery.

“I can’t believe I forgot,” he whispered, already running through the things he could do to make up for it.

Noya snorted, not looking upset in the least. “I forgot, too. That’s why I was up so early -- ‘wanted to at least make breakfast in bed.”

“Still,” Asahi said emphatically. He sat back up, carefully making sure not to crush his boyfriend. “I’ll buy you flowers later.”

Noya squeezed his thigh lightly. “Always has to be so romantic with you,” he mused. “I’d settle with staying in bed the whole day.”

“But -- ”

“Ah, Yuu, I completely forgot about our anniversary, so I’m gonna go leave for an hour or two to find just the right flowers that’ll die in about a week.“ Noya’s voice was comically high, an interpretation of Asahi’s. “I’ll take my beautiful body and warmth with me, leaving you to fend for yourself in the cold -- on our super important, will-obviously-never-happen again anniversary.”

“I don’t sound like that.” Regardless, he could feel his smile growing on his face. “I’m still sorry for forgetting.”

“Asahi, I forgot, too.” Noya rolled his eyes at him. “It’s not like anniversaries are, I don’t know, _every year_. We’ll just get each other something next year. Or the next. It’s not like we’re on a time limit here.”

Absolutely no hesitation. No thinking about it. It was just like Yuu to do that.

“You have a sappy look on your face,” Noya said slowly. “What’s up?”

“No time limit, huh?” Asahi repeated, couldn’t help the tears stinging the back of his eyes.

“Wha -- " Noya sat up immediately, taking his face into his hands with a frown. “Why’re you crying?”

“Just um, you know.” His throat felt filled up with cotton. He couldn’t say anything.

Brown eyes bore into him before realization struck. Noya patted Asahi’s cheek lightly. “You _worried me_ , jeez,” he sighed out. “We’ve been together three years -- I wouldn’t be with you this long if I expected us to break up.”

Asahi made a choked noise in his throat, what was supposed to be an “I know” and “me too” lost in translation.

“Listen up!” Noya announced, putting his hands on his hips. “We are going to have a bajillion of anniversaries, okay?”

“Okay,” he agreed, wiping at his eyes. He sniffled and Noya wrapped his arms around him. He pressed his nose to Noya’s shoulder, getting snot and tears on him.

“Gross.”

And Asahi laughed, despite himself. “Sorry,” he added as an afterthought.

“I knew what I was signing up for when I started dating the sappiest crybaby of all time.” Noya pulled him down, and they fell onto the mattress with a -- _fwump_!

Asahi gently pressed his lips to his. “Happy anniversary, Yuu,” he murmured.

“Yeah, yeah, you big dope.”

Asahi lifted himself up, rubbing a thumb over Noya’s cheek. “Love you,” he said softly.

“Love you too,” Noya said back before pulling him down once more.


End file.
